It is often necessary to provide electrical power to electrical or electronic devices that are located remotely or accessed infrequently. However, in many cases, the infrastructure required to transmit electrical power to these devices is unavailable or is prohibitively expensive to install. For example, systems that monitor photovoltaic (PV) solar installations employ sensors that monitor the PV modules of the installation and transmit information describing the operation of the modules to a central gateway where the information is collected to be processed. Increasingly, these monitoring systems employ a wireless sensor network (WSN) configuration wherein the sensors are provided with a transmitter to transmit the information via a wireless signal sent to the gateway (e.g., to a receiver coupled to the gateway). Because the transmitters have limited range compared to the size of some PV solar installations, the monitoring systems may further employ transceivers to regenerate and retransmit the wireless signal. However, providing electrical power to power the transceivers adds infrastructure to the PV solar installation, which may be located in a remote area so that it is accessed infrequently, making the addition of such infrastructure costly.